1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for manually regulating the flow quantity of steam pipes, with a throttle housing having an inlet and an outlet.
2. Description of Related Art
Throttle housings of this type have been known for a long time in various designs. Generic throttle valves are used for example in pipeline, plant and boiler construction. DE 102 36 118 A1 discloses a throttle valve in which a piston, axially movable in a throttle housing, can protrude into the free cross-section of the pipeline in order to reduce it to the desired size. Whereas the known throttle valve is indeed constructed relatively small in the pipeline direction, the construction size perpendicular to the pipeline in the area of the throttle housing is extremely large.
The object forming the basis of the invention is therefore to design and refine a device of the type cited initially and described above in more detail such that with a simple construction and low maintenance, a particularly compact device is obtained. In addition the device should have a modular structure.